Qualcosa nell'aria
by Reoplano
Summary: La leggenda prenda vita…


Qualcosa nell'aria

**Titolo:** Qualcosa nell'aria

**Autore/data**: Reoplano – 29/10/10

**Beta-reader:** Ida59

**Tipologia:** flash-fic

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** comico, introspettivo

**Personaggi**: Piton, Silente e Babbani vari.

**Pairing**: nessuno

**Epoca**: 1° anno HP

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** La leggenda prenda vita…

Nota: Storia scritta per il terzo turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" (.net/?t=40810614&st=75#entry290474199 ) del Magie Sinister Forum (.net/) sul tema "Risata di Piton".

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Qualcosa nell'aria

L'acqua scorre forte e tonificante, Severus Piton si concede un leggero sorriso. Se c'era una cosa che apprezza nel viaggio che una volta all'anno Albus organizza al grande mercato dei Babbani è proprio la possibilità di farsi una bella doccia invece di lavarsi nella solita tinozza. Anche perché, scaldare l'acqua nel calderone può non essere esente da rischi, visto quello che normalmente vi ribolle.

Quindi, mentre Silente si aggirava tra i banchi di quello che, dopotutto, non era nient'altro che una grande confusione, lui ne approfittava per ripulirsi per bene, soprattutto i capelli, che sembrano sempre unti, anche da puliti.

Un rumore. Dal vetro appannato Severus vede alcune ombre muoversi furtive.

"Chi è?"

Nessuna risposta, ma dai rumori confusi e dallo scalpiccio di piedi capisce che qualcuno sta correndo, ed i risolini che sente sullo sfondo non fanno presagire niente di buono. La porta è aperta, ma nella stanza non c'è anima viva.

Esce dalla doccia, togliendosi gli ultimi rimasugli di shampoo dal viso.

"Maledizione!" con crescente rabbia si accorge che i suoi vestiti sono spariti. E con loro la scopa.

Sente il furore scorrere nelle vene come lava di un vulcano.

"Se pensano di evitare la verifica di pozioni di oggi pomeriggio bloccandomi qui hanno fatto male i loro conti!".

"Non mi occorre una scopa per venirvi a prendere!" urla minaccioso rivolto al nulla.

Cerca Albus Silente, ma di lui nessuna traccia.

'Sarà andato al mercato per le ultime spese' pensa Severus mentre si dirige velocemente verso l'uscita del piccolo albergo che li ospita.

"Ma, ma… signore…".

Il balbettio del portiere lo richiama alla realtà: solo ora si rende conto di essere ancora seminudo e senza scarpe, per non parlare dei capelli bagnati.

Senza degnare il portiere di una risposta si gira e, con un unico e fluido movimento, si dirige verso il corridoio che porta alle cantine, forse in un inconscio desiderio di tornare ai suoi amati sotterranei, per poi da li uscire nel cortile posto nel retro, un posto tranquillo da cui potersi lanciare in volo senza farsi troppo notare dai Babbani.

Mentre scende le scale, nella semioscurità della cantina raccoglie e indossa una vecchia tuta e, quasi senza notarlo, quello che può sembrare un mantello: giusto per non arrivare a Hogwarts senza la dignità di un abito appropriato.

Poco dopo, nella confusione del mercato si alza la voce tonante del pescivendolo:

"Cos'è quel coso che vola?", mentre il dito indice si alza verso il cielo dove una figura in blu, con uno svolazzante mantello rosso sulle spalle, sta passando velocissimo diretto a nord; il pugno destro minacciosamente proteso in avanti.

"E' un uccello!" dice l'uomo di fronte a lui.

"No, è un aereo!" esclama la donna che sta mostrando le sue merci ad un uomo dalla lunga barba bianca.

"No, è Superman!" esclama felice un bambino.

Anche il vecchio dalla lunga barba bianca guarda il cielo, sorride tra sé, e mormora "No, è Severus, ed è anche piuttosto incazzato".


End file.
